First love in the new year
by carson34
Summary: Callen meets Emma during undercover


Author Note: Happy New Year! I hope that you like this one take storyline. I honestly truthfully can't believe that it's January and the year 2015. It has been really busy this week and now I am looking forward for the year to slow down. I was orginally going to write this for Five 0 but decided to switch this one for NCIS:LA.

Character Summary:

Callen has always put his family and friends first before his own happiness. What happens when he decides to put his own life on the line for this girl that he never met? Will there be a romance in bloom after he saves her?

Emma finds herself in a dangerous situation and getting saved by a complete stranger. She finds herself in the beginning of a new relationship right as the year is about to end.

Callen walked into the headquarters to find out that they have a new case that puts him undercover to make sure that the sister is safe. A few hours later, Callen walked into the place that she worked at after getting a job the day before. Callen walked over to his new desk to find Emma just sitting at her desk.

"Good morning." Callen greeted her.

"Good morning. My name is Emma. What is your name?" Emma asked him.

"My name is Greg." Callen responded to her.

"Well it was nice to meet you." Emma revealed to him.

"Nice meeting you too." Callen told her with a small smile. He had to admit that she was pretty cute but this was the hardest about the missions that he had to go undercover for. He knew why he was doing it for. He wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Two weeks later

Callen walked into the safe house after nothing really has happen to Emma. He and Emma have become really good friends. He sat down next to Sam with a small smile.

"Hey, is there any leads about what might happen with Emma?" He asked his friend.

"Not yet. We just need to keep it going. Yeah I know. Listen I need to get going. Emma invited everyone at work to come and celebrate the new year together at her house which means that someone could get to her tonight." Callen revealed the plans that Emma had made.

"Just be careful and make sure that she is safe." Sam told his friend.

"I always am." Callen said right as he started to get up and headed out of the boat shed. Callen was surprised to see someone standing by his car. "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for my wife." The man responded to him.

"And how am I supposed know where to find her?" Callen countered back to him.

"From what I have been told is that you work with her. I need to know where she is." the man responded to him as Callen walked closer to him.

"Listen to me, I don't know who your wife is and I want you to stay away from my work." Callen responded to him as the man moved away from the car. Callen got into the car and headed to his place. He could tell that he was getting followed and he wanted to make sure that Emma was safe.

Later that night

Callen walked into the house that Emma rents and wanted to tell her about the run in with her husband.

"You never guess who I ran into." Callen said to her.

"Who?" She asked him.

"I don't know who he is but he said that you were married to him. I need to know if you are married." Callen told her. "Please tell me the truth."

"I am not married. I don't know who that was." Emma responded to him telling truth. Callen and Emma heard a noise outside of the house.

"Stay here." Callen revealed to her as he pulled out the gun. Emma was surprised that there was a gun which Callen pulled out of his back. "I will explain about it later on. I need you to stay here. Lock your door and don't open without hearing three knocks in a roll."

"Okay." Emma responded to him as she watched him leave the house. The truth was that she was really scared about what is going on. She decided that she just needed to trust him. She heard knocking on the front door before she had a chance to answer it. The man kicked down the door and went after her. She scream and then for a few minutes before Callen walked back, the man tried to kill her but he ended up dead.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked her.

"Yeah I am fine." Emma said to him. "Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome." Callen responded to her with a small smile.

"You want to tell me what is going on?" Emma asked him.

"I am undercover agent for NCIS. The man, that killed your brother, just tried to killed you." Callen responded to her.

New Years Eve

It took about three weeks before Emma decided to talk to him again. She wanted to know everything about him. She did not like the fact that he did not tell her the truth about who she was. Callen was walking up to the house and smile when he saw Emma.

"hey." Callen greeted her. "I am surprised to see you standing here. I thought that you were mad at me."

"I was but I don't want to waste anymore time. Greg if that is your real name, the whole time that we got to know each other was the happiness that I have been a long time. I want you in my life." Emma revealed to him.

"I want you in my life too. Most of my friends just called me Callen since we don't know my name." Callen said to her as they rang in the New Year.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this storyline. I can't believe that it's 2015 and that means that it's time for new changes to take affect. I am still working on them right now. I hope that you enjoy the new storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
